


Baseball bats

by Edom



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edom/pseuds/Edom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Justin is in the diner when Deb confronts Loretta's husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baseball bats

Brian and Justin sat in the back booth of the diner. They were on the same side, sitting with their heads together, reading the paper together. That's usually how they read the paper these days. They had figured that since they read at approximately the same pace and wanted to read the same things, this was the best way to economize their time; plus, sitting close was never a problem for them.

At the sound of the bat hammered against the counter, they both froze instantly. They looked up to see Deb with the bat brandished like a weapon against some guy they didn't know. None of them moved as much as a muscle until it was all over. They heard the cheers from the other patrons and saw Deb's triumphant smile.

"Deb!"

Brian ground out, only loud enough for her to just hear him. She turned towards them, still holding the bat, ready to strike. Justin all but scrambled onto Brian's lap while he moaned a very low, scared sound, and Brian's arms went around him protectively, all the while his eyes darkened with fear.

"What?"

Deb sounded impatient because Brian hadn't said anything after that first utterance of her name. He just stared at her, and the fear was replaced by fury.

"What. The. Fuck. Are you doing?"

"What? Oh, that? That was Loretta's abusive piece of shit husband. He thought he could just come here and drag her back to that."

"Not that! That!"

he spat while cocking his head at the bat.

"What the fuck is the matter with you? And what's with Sunshine?"

"For fuck's sake, Deb. You are standing over him with a fucking baseball bat. Over Justin! Have you lost your mother fucking mind?"

He was screaming in the end and the diner became eerily silent. Her whole face crumbled in when she suddenly realized what she had done. Her free hand went to her mouth while the other dropped the bat noisily to the floor. Both men visibly flinched at the sound.

"Get that fucking thing out of here, Deb, and don't ever touch one again while either one of us is around."

"Sure; of course."

She bent down to pick it up, and then bent over as if to touch Justin, but he shrank farther into Brian's chest, and she dropped her hand and went out the door to the back.

As soon as she was gone, Brian all but lifted Justin out of the booth, and they made their way out of the diner tightly entwined, never having said goodbye to Deb, something that had never happened before.


End file.
